


Purple Skies and Lilac Eyes

by Erroribus (Vulgarwords)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarwords/pseuds/Erroribus
Summary: When Levi injures himself during a recent expedition Eren is forced to accompany him back to base, an abandoned castle that has been repaired by the regiment, where he takes care of him (In more ways than one)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	Purple Skies and Lilac Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to keep in mind: this fic takes place after the first season of the anime, though I've changed some of the details i.e Thomas Wagner is still alive and kicking, also Levi is in his mid-twenties and Eren is eighteen or so. Not that it really matters for this. Anyways. I hope you enjoy my first Shingeki No Kyojin piece of work, please feel free to comment, or even message me on twitter @SubCaelo

There was a disconnect between his mind and body as he manoeuvred beneath the canopy, rays of sun catching on the steel of his blades. The usual cacophony of thoughts reduced into a singular command: survive. It had been three days since they left the relative safety of the walls. An abnormal had been spotted during their last reconnaissance mission, reports claimed it had recognised one of the soldiers and tried to speak before it escaped into a nearby forest. Of course, Hanje had immediately wanted to leave in search of it. But her skills as a soldier were limited. It would take more than one person to capture a titan much less to make it back alive. Already, they had lost fifteen. Their broken bodies lay scattered behind them like breadcrumbs. A brief flash of red coloured his vision before he blinked it away.

“Captain,” Eren called, lithe body gliding to rest beside him.

“I told you to stay behind.”

“I know,” he replied, eyes alight with that familiar fire. 

“Then why are you here?”

“I saw the flare,” he explained. Levi tsked, glancing up to where the last of the purple fumes were dissipating into the sky. Erwin had sent him and Mike ahead when the advance squad failed to return. They had found two ten meter class and one four meter class hidden between the trees, the limbs of their comrades splattered across the forest floor. Levi had killed the four meter class easily, but while attacking one of the ten meter class titans his equipment had malfunctioned. He had already cut the nape, steam rising from the carcass when Mike fired the flare and pulled him back to the canopy. A rock had gotten lodged inside his ODM gear, which they had been able to remove easily enough. It was Levi’s leg that was the problem. As it was, he could barely put weight on it.

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit,” Eren spat, pushing against his shoulder so that he would be forced to step back. Levi winced. Mike, who had been quietly refuelling their gas canisters, glanced at them, shaking his head softly.

“Jaeger, assist Captain Levi and withdraw to the base. I will rendezvous with Commander Erwin’s squad, and inform him of the change,” he ordered.

“Understood,” Eren replied, staring at Levi as if daring him to protest. He didn’t. There was something in Eren’s expression that told him there would be no point.

“Let’s go.”

For a moment, Eren just stood there, his brows knit in confusion as he watched Levi kick off the branch and send his body flying into the open air. It was gravity defying, the way he moved. There was no one else in the regiment, except for maybe Mikasa, who could manage to look so breathtakingly beautiful and predatory at the same time. Eren smiled. He could still see Levi’s wings of freedom fluttering in the distance, and half expected to find feathers cascading in his wake as he followed after him. 

“I was wondering where you were,” Levi muttered, a hint of worry edging his words.

“Figured you could use a head start, with your leg and all.”

“What leg?” Levi deadpanned. 

Eren scoffed. He hadn’t been there when Levi had first hurt himself rescuing Mikasa from the female titan - Annie. The female titan was Annie, he had to remember that. She had attacked them during an expedition, wiping out most of the right wing along with the members of Levi’s squad. Eren could still see their bodies falling limp from the trees. The Commander had tried to capture her, but his plan had failed spectacularly. They hadn’t known enough, they weren’t prepared, and Eren had only made it worse by transforming. He would have been killed had it not been for Mikasa and Levi. They had caught up to Annie, hacking at her body until her jaw fell open. They then took Eren from her mouth and ran, but not before Levi’s leg would fracture, bone splitting. It still hadn’t fully healed, and it wasn’t the only thing.

“I left the horses with Thomas, they should be just ahead,” Eren said, once they were close.

Levi nodded, “we’ll take him and Kirstein as an escort. The others will join with Mike’s squad.” 

They would need to back-track half a day’s ride in order to reach the base, a ruined castle that had been repaired by the regiment. It was mainly used to store supplies, but there was also a basic medical wing set-up for emergencies as well as a barracks for sleeping. The walls were made of thick stone which, when coupled with the high-standing turrets, served to provide sufficient defence against a titan attack. Still, Eren couldn’t help but feel uneasy. The base was currently unoccupied, meaning it would be just the four of them. Thomas and Jean were good soldiers, ranked in the top of their respective classes, but would they be enough? 

“Oi. Jaeger.”

“Hm?” Eren hummed absently.

“We’re here.”

“Right,” he mumbled, running a tired hand through his hair. Below them stood Thomas, Jean and three others Eren didn’t recognise. They had tied up the horses and were glancing around anxiously, but once they saw him and Levi descend from the trees they sighed in relief. It was always hard waiting around, especially outside of the walls where most of the terrain was too flat to use the ODM gear effectively. Somehow, Eren doubted that mattered to Levi. He would leap from his horse and use the titan’s own body to manoeuvre, if he had to. He had done it before.

“Where’s Mike, did he find the advance squad?” Jean asked, looking at Eren with naive and hopeful eyes.

Eren shook his head, “the advance squad was wiped out.”

“And Mike?”

“He left to rendezvous with the Commander. Those three,” Eren added, nodding in the direction of the other soldiers, “are supposed to join him, while you and Thomas escort the Captain and I back to the castle.”

“Supposed to, good choice of words,” Levi commended, as he saddled his horse. 

“Is there a problem Captain? Because if so, I will restrain you and drag you back myself,” Eren warned, hoping he sounded suitably threatening. Levi scoffed, amusement twinkling in his cool eyes. Yeah, he kind of figured it wouldn’t work. It’s hard to threaten someone who once drew a diagram of your body on a chalkboard, the dotted line demarcating where his blades would cut. A shiver ran through his body as he recalled the way Levi had casually talked about hacking off his hands and feet.

“Um...Eren,” Jean hissed, “you do realise that’s Captain Levi you’re talking to, right?”

“I know,” Eren said, “he injured his leg while fighting off some titans. That’s why Mike fired the emergency flare.”

“My leg is fine, Jaeger.”

“Then you should have no problem mounting your horse, Captain.” 

Levi’s lips tightened into a grimace as he slid his foot into the stirrup. He could feel the torn ligaments screaming at him when he forced his weight onto the one leg, his breath exiting his lungs in a whistle, but his expression remained neutral. When he was firmly settled in the saddle, he turned to Jaeger, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his features, “we good?” he asked.

Eren sighed, but shook his reins, kicking his horse into a gentle gallop. “Let’s go,” he said.

Levi rode after him, tailed by Jean and Thomas. His leg was ablaze with pain, back teeth clenched tight together, but there was a warmth in his chest that he knew belonged to Eren. The little shit knew that his injury wasn’t as minor as he was desperately trying to make it seem, but instead of pointing it out he let him continue to brush it aside as if it were nothing.

“Oi. Kirstein, Wagner,” Levi called.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I want you flanking Jaeger. If we come across any titans, you are to defend him at all costs, understood?”

They said they did, though Levi didn’t miss the way Kirstein’s jaw clenched. From what he’d been told, it was Kirstein who gave Eren the nickname Suicidal Bastard, and he knew it had been him who had taken Eren’s place when the MP came for him. The idea had been Arlert’s, but Levi didn’t remember Kirstein protesting beyond the occasional muttered curse beneath his breath. They were not so different. But Eren had yet to lose the people that mattered most to him, whereas Kirstein had watched his friend turn to ash before his eyes. A pointless death that no one had witnessed. Levi understood his anger. Eren’s mother may have been torn from their house and eaten alive, but she hadn’t been a soldier. Her death was not supposed to mean something the way theirs was.

“Uh, Captain Levi?”

“What is it, Kirstein?” Levi sighed, irritated. They had barely been riding for ten minutes.

“Just wondering if we should kill the thirteen meter behind us,” Kirstein replied.

“Fuck.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Wagner offered, already splitting away. Eren attempted to call him back, his head whipping around at the sound of the approaching titan’s footsteps, but Levi was quicker.

“With me, Jaeger,” he commanded. Eren’s hands tightened on the reins, knuckles blanched white; he looked like he was about to say something. Levi wouldn’t have blamed him if he did, but he didn’t. Instead, he kicked his horse into a full gallop, a single glance tossed over his shoulder at Thomas’s shrinking back. There was no point watching, Eren knew, either Thomas would return or he wouldn’t. 

“Captain...there’s another one” Kirstein called, skin a much lighter pallor than it had been before, Levi noticed, eyes trained on the second titan. It had to be at least fifteen meters tall and was moving fast. _Shit_ , he thought, teeth sinking into the meat of his bottom lip. He could see Wagner behind them, but he was still too far away to be of much help now. That left him and Kirstein, but it would probably be difficult for the rookie to deal with the current terrain. There were no trees or structures nearby to use as anchors, nothing but a menacing flat expanse of green grass. Fine, it would have to be him then. But before he could shift his weight to kneel on top of his horse, there was Eren, flying through the air on marionette strings. He had anchored his ODM gear into the ankle of the incoming titan, using the momentum of their combined bodies to rotate around, his blades deftly striking the achilles arch before manoeuvring towards the nape with practiced ease.

Levi was surprised by how violently his heart beat against his ribs as he watched Jaeger’s spine bend, arms extended behind him so that light ricocheted off the polished steel of his blades. He was even more shocked to find that his hands were shaking. He wanted to be angry, wanted to yell at Eren with such fury that he would be forced to cower from the strength of it. But when Eren emerged from the steam, blood already evaporating from his skin, all Levi could muster was a quiet call of his name, fingertips aching to card through the mussed up tangles of his hair.

Jean, however, did not seem to have Levi’s problem, and as soon as Eren was within reach he had him gripped by the collar of his jacket. “What the fuck, Eren?” he cried.

Eren, to his credit, at least looked chagrined as he muttered his reply, “I didn’t want anyone else to die for me.”

“I don’t plan on dying for you, dumbass. But the Captain gave us an order.”

“The Captain is injured,” Eren argued, his green eyes stirring with embers.

“And you think that matters? You think Captain _Levi_ cares that his leg is busted and hurts like a mother-fucking bitch, you think that’s going to stop him from shoving his blade up some titan’s ass?” Jean countered, spitting the words in Eren’s face.

“As much as I appreciate the confidence,” Levi interjected, mildly disgusted by the drops of saliva that had landed on Eren’s cheek, “Jaeger is right, I am injured, and if I were any other soldier I would be lying down in a wagon not riding for some abandoned castle.”

“Wait, why are we going to the castle?” Kirstein asked, eyebrows drawn together.

Levi shrugged, “Mike’s orders, not mine.”

“There might not have been room, most of the wagons had been filled with equipment for securing the abnormal,” Eren added.

Levi nodded, having thought the same thing at one point, before he remembered Erwin’s words to him that morning. Something else was going on, something that required Levi and Eren to be separated from the main bulk of their forces. It was likely that the Colossal and Armored Titans were part of the 104th trainees, some of whom had joined the survey corps, but Levi doubted that Erwin would be making a move on them so soon after everything that happened in Stohess.

“Captain...you okay?” Eren whispered.

“Do you think it’s weird, Mike sending us away from the others?”

“A little,” Eren admitted, “but it’s not my place to ask questions.”

“Didn’t stop you before.”

Eren blushed, ducking his head into the flowing fabric of his cloak, “I’ve decided to trust you.”

“Oh?” Levi murmured, something twisting in his gut. When he first met Eren he had been lying unconscious in his adopted sister’s arms, still steaming. He had not known what to make of the boy then, and he had no idea what to make of him now. He had beaten him in the centre of the court for the military police to witness, had made him bleed in order to prove that he could be controlled. He remembered the expression he saw on Eren’s face then, barely tempered rage, and the one that flitted across his eyes a few weeks later when he stood at the bottom of a well, his bitten hands raised in supplication. Levi had not hesitated to stand between him and the raised blades of his squad, had felt his lungs squeeze lifeless in his chest when Annie had taken him. He remembered catching his gaze across a dim lit room, the candelabras burning down, flames flickering in the blazed green of his eyes. He remembered thinking that this was not the same boy anymore. This boy knew pain in a way the other boy could never have imagined, his anger replaced by guilt for all the lives that had been offered in place of his own.

Trust was not a word that belonged in that boy’s vocabulary. 

But his voice had left no room for doubt, gaze trained on the horizon where the silhouette of the castle could be seen blooming over the hills. Levi had no way of knowing what Eren was thinking, but whatever thoughts he had, Levi hoped they were of him. 

“Wagner, Kirstein,” he called, the wind carrying his voice back to them, “I want you on first watch, take some supplies with you. Jaeger and I will relieve you in the morning.”

“Where should we position ourselves?” Wagner inquired.

“I don’t care, just don’t stay together.”

Thomas nodded, turning towards Jean, “I’ll take the west facing turret, if you want to position yourself on the roof.”

“Fine by me.”

There were a few trees scattered in front of the castle gates that had been planted during an earlier expedition, mostly seedlings that swayed with the slightest breeze, along with haphazardly placed headstones. Stone markers for the soldiers whose bodies couldn’t be carried back to their families. They passed them on their way into the courtyard, the sound of their horses’ hooves clapping against the ground too loud in the sudden silence that hung heavy around them.

Levi wished he didn’t recognise so many of the names.

“Captain…” Eren called out softly, jarring him from his dark reverie. 

“I’ve always hated needless death,” Levi whispered bitterly, before turning away. Eren watched him for a moment, unable to shake the sense of unease that had settled into the pit of his stomach. There was an unnatural pull to Levi’s shoulders, a rigidness to his movements that had nothing to do with his injured leg. Most people thought of Levi as cold, Eren knew how much Mikasa still resented him for what happened at court, but Eren couldn’t help but believe that beneath the tough veneer was a heart so broken it was a miracle it still worked.

He had seen the pain reflected in the depths of Levi’s eyes, the occasional worry that would tug at the corners of his mouth. Every day he fought to conceal his emotions, knowing how dangerous they could be, and how pointless. A sudden memory of Franz and Hannah crossed in front of Eren’s eyes. They died during the battle of Trost. But what if one of them had survived? What if Franz had woken up the following morning, his left arm slung across the space where his partner’s body should have lain? The last thing he would feel in that moment would be relief, Eren imagined.

“Oi, Jaeger. I need you to tack up the horses,” Levi suddenly shouted. Eren hadn’t realised he’d gone ahead to the stables, and hurried over, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Sorry, Captain.”

“When you’re finished meet me in the officer barracks,” Levi added, his weight resting against the stable wall. Eren nodded, already moving towards his horse. Levi could feel Eren’s stare on his retreating back as he walked away. He knew he was favouring his other leg, but hopefully it wasn’t noticeable. He wouldn’t put it past Eren to escort him to the barracks himself, an arm slung supportively around his waist. He never did manage to learn to keep his hands to himself, always sneaking touches that Levi, for some reason, always failed to shy away from. “Tch.”

**____________________**

The officer barracks were not so different from the regular barracks. The walls made from the same crumbling stone as the rest of the castle, with dust and cobwebs littering the surface. The main difference was privacy. Standard barracks didn’t have individual sleeping areas, just rows of poorly constructed bunk beds, whereas the officer barracks were separate rooms. There were a total of three in the castle. Levi’s was the furthest from the entry and closest to the large window at the end of the hall. When Eren found him he was sitting on a stool in the centre of the room, struggling to remove the thigh-high boot from his injured leg.

“Do you need me to help you, Captain?”

“Your assistance would be appreciated,” Levi bit out, tugging hard against the leather.

Eren immediately moved to his side, though his gaze remained hesitant. Ever since he had been placed on Levi’s squad he had been careful to keep a certain distance between them. It didn’t always work. Levi had been instructed to watch him with a close eye, and he wasn’t one to disobey direct orders. Especially if they came from Commander Erwin. He had been sure to keep Eren constantly within arm’s reach, and overtime Eren had grown comfortable with the Captain’s proximity. He liked the way his cold stare felt on his warm skin.

“It doesn’t seem broken,” Eren mused quietly, once the thigh-high boot had been removed and tossed haphazardly to the side. 

Levi huffed a sigh, “I’m not that fragile.”

“I know.”

Levi had seen Eren’s determination, shimmering behind green irises, but this was something else entirely. Eren’s eyes glowed green fire, and Levi was quickly becoming consumed by their gaze. The surety with which he said those two words was startling. His touch a brand that seared against Levi’s skin where fingers gently traced the contours of his calves.

He swallowed, “can you help me with the harness?”

“Yeah,” Eren stuttered, seemingly out of breath, his fingers still dancing across Levi’s clothed skin. 

Levi didn’t understand what it was about those gossamer touches, but when Eren finally moved to begin undoing the buckles holding the harness in place, Levi had to clamp down on a gasp. Eren’s hands were careful as they ghosted over Levi, slipping the bruising leather from around his hips and upper thighs, while Levi shakily unwound the straps from his shoulders and across his chest. The moment felt heavy, a thick tension filling the room with bated breath. He wondered at the roughness of Eren’s calloused palms, imagined his nails drawing crescent moons into his skin.

He wanted him.

“Captain…” Eren whispered, peering up through a veil of twisted bangs, his expression somewhat torn. 

Levi thought he understood the feeling, “what is it?”

Eren chewed on his lip, wavering, “you can probably manage the rest on your own, right?” he said. 

Levi glanced down, he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Eren remove the remaining straps of his harness, laying it out carefully on the floor beside him. He had taken off the other boot too, tossing it in the same direction as the first. All that was left were the clothes Levi had put on that morning; a pair of white trousers, fitted to his body, and a light grey button down with his customary cravat tucked into the collar. “Probably,” he admitted, a little reluctantly.

Eren nodded, “I should probably go, then.”

“Probably.”

Eren sighed, rising from his knees slowly, as if he were waiting for Levi to stop him, as if he expected him to. Levi’s hand reached out, unbidden, slender fingers wrapping around Eren’s tanned wrist.

“Captain…”

“Jaeger,” Levi mumbled, tugging Eren towards him. There was hunger in his eyes, and Levi found himself once more surprised by the strength of Eren’s conviction. His confidence was like a sword sheathed in a scabbard of crippling insecurity, at times, it would seem to shake in his grasp, but he never hesitated. Pulled against Levi, he carefully moved to straddle him until his weight was resting firmly in Levi’s lap; hands tentatively gripping his shoulders where nails scratched at Levi’s undercut. It felt nice, and Levi hummed into the contact, his own hands bracketing Eren’s hips, holding him steady.

He was transfixed. His gaze tracked across Eren’s face drinking in every emotion that flitted in his eyes. It was the kind of moment that stretched, bending time so that seconds hovered into minutes, each breath made tangible in the air between them. Levi inhaled and waited for Eren to decide what it was he wanted to do. He could still walk away from this. They could go back to the way things were; return to being simple soldiers. But if Eren stayed, if he decided that this was something he wanted too, then Levi would have no choice but to admit that Eren had long since stopped being just an assignment to him. His heart ached whenever he thought of him, wishing him close when he wasn’t around. Levi did not just want Eren...

“Captain…” Eren whispered, “Levi…”

...he needed him.

Eren’s hand drifted to cup his jaw, fingertips tracing the sharp line of bone before grazing across Levi’s lips. He wanted Eren to kiss him. All burning intensity. He wanted Eren to kiss him with the same fervor and tenacity he had when he fought. But more than anything, Levi wanted to _feel_ him, flush against his chest. He wanted Eren to eat him alive, to leave him reeling from the taste of his lips and skin. Every inch laid bare. Levi wanted to mark him, to stake his claim in varying shades of purple and blue. He tilted his chin upwards and stared at Eren with fire in his eyes.

But instead of flame, all Eren could see were the last tendrils of sunlight reflecting against steel irises. Purple skies and lilac eyes. “Beautiful,” he murmured, leaning forward. Levi’s breath caught in his throat. His nerves set alight as the last vestiges of space between them were swallowed by Eren’s mouth pressing insistently against his own. It was clumsy; too much pent up need spilling over, but Levi could not bring himself to care. He had counted on Eren’s lack of experience, assumed it would be messy and smiled into it. He liked that Eren kissed the same way he did everything else. He did not care if it was perfect.

When Eren’s mouth parted open, Levi slipped in his tongue, sliding it against Eren’s. He could taste woodsmoke and herbs. It was addictive, and Levi knew that he would come to crave the taste of Eren’s mouth in the early hours of the morning, when day seeped through the open window and bathed the sheets in liquid gold. Eren thought Levi tasted like victory, petrichor and something electric. A firecracker set off in the middle of a storm. It was overwhelming, breath stuttering from his lungs every time he was forced to pull away.

The walls of the room felt like they had grown closer, the air somehow thicker. Yet, it wasn’t enough. Their bodies pressed together like the dried petals of a flower glued into the pages of a book. A crushing beauty that sought to envelope them in sensation. Eren’s hands shook as they dragged across Levi’s skin, tracing the ridge of his collarbone before dipping down to follow the hard line of his sternum. Levi mapped the movement, following the path of Eren’s hands with something akin to desperation. His own had long since slipped beneath the fabric of Eren’s shirt, grip harsh and unrelenting on his narrow waist.

Ordinarily, Levi would have been disgusted by the string of saliva that linked their lips every time they parted, the way Eren’s dirt caked nails raked across his flesh. But in this moment, the only coherent thought Levi had was Eren’s name and some vague notion of _more_.

“Jaeger,” he sighed, “Eren…”

“Levi,” Eren echoed, his voice catching on a moan as his hips ground suddenly into Levi’s lap. It wasn’t enough. The room filled with the sound of their breathing, sweat glistening on the column of Eren’s neck. Without thinking, Levi leaned in to lick it, tongue scraping over the drum-beat of Eren’s pulse, while his hands rucked up Eren’s shirt, the fabric catching under his arms. He wanted to devour him, every inch of revealed skin shivered beneath his lips.

The last time Levi had been with someone he had been drunk on Pixis’ wine, his mind clouded with someone else’s face. He could not have told you who they were, whether they were garrison or military police or a stranger he had met in a dark alley, and he had not cared. That night, he had been attempting to put salve on a festered wound. There was an ache inside of him, a pain he could not fully bury. Eren was not his cure, Levi knew that, but he was _something_. Something good and pure; he reminded Levi of the sky the first time he’d seen it. An endless blue filled with scattered clouds, and birds. Birds with their wings spread, flying as if they never knew a cage. 

It was not woodsmoke and herbs that Levi had tasted on Eren’s lips, it was freedom.

“Levi…” Eren gasped, his thighs shaking, hips pressed hard and firm against Levi’s, “I want…I want…”

“Tell me. Tell me what you want, Eren,” Levi murmured, feeling the burn of his arousal through their clothes.

“You,” he sighed, in a voice that was mostly breath, “I want you.”

Levi felt his chest constrict, heat blooming across his skin, he thought about saying something similar, thought about the affection that had seeded in his heart, but Eren’s words weren’t the same as his. Eren’s want was a physical need, he wanted Levi to touch him, to pleasure him, and Levi would, he would take Eren slow, until tears wet his lashes and he begged for release, because Levi wanted to be the one to see that face, broken open and completely vulnerable. He wanted to be the one to make Eren fall apart, to hold him until all the pieces fused back together.

“Then have me,” Levi said.

Eren’s eyes widened, the expression altered by his dilated pupils. Levi thought they looked beautiful, the blown-black catching the light in the room, making the green seem almost ethereal. But before he could delve further into their depths, Eren was moving. His weight lifted from Levi’s lap, cold air surging in through the empty space, but then there were strong arms clutching at his thighs, their touch fevered and Eren was carrying him to the bed against the wall, laying him down on the stale mattress with a clumsy kind of grace. It was obvious that Eren was nervous as he climbed overtop of Levi, resting his weight on his elbows, legs spread wide. “I-I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered, awkwardly, eyes not meeting Levi’s.

“You won’t, okay? We’ll go slow.”

“I-I didn’t think this through, I mean…I don’t-I…”

“Eren,” Levi said, hand cupping his flushed cheek, “I _know_ , and it’s okay. We don’t have to do any-“

“But I _want_ to,” Eren stressed, looking at him, “I want you to…to fu-fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” 

Eren nodded, his cheeks were still flushed pink with embarrassment but his eyes, always so transparent, were certain.

Levi inhaled, his gaze steady on Eren’s face as he once more slipped his hands beneath the fabric of Eren’s shirt. He was careful to brush his fingertips across each line of muscle, allowing Eren to get used to the intimacy, before he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He was so beautiful, tanned skin glowing in the fading sun. Levi took a moment just to drink him in, before he deftly began working open the buttons of his own shirt, the fabric falling to the sides, and this time it was Eren who stared; awed at the fresh expanse of skin, pale as moonlight, and as delicate and sharp as glass.

His hand reached out, tentative, fingertips almost gliding across Levi’s skin, the touch bare but electric. Levi let him explore his body, goosebumps rising on every trespassed inch of his chest. When Eren’s thumb grazed his nipple, Levi didn’t hide the hitch in his breath, he wanted Eren to know what made him feel good, and he didn’t mind being vocal about it. Eren’s cheeks reddened as he continued to brush his thumb across Levi’s nipple, rolling it until it hardened and Levi’s breath came quick and shallow. Then, leaning down, he sucked the other one into his mouth, pinching it gently between his teeth. Levi’s back arched, fingers tangling in Eren’s hair.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

The sudden expletive filled Eren with confidence, and as he continued to roll the hard bud between his teeth, his hands, much less hesitant now, began trailing lower down Levi’s exposed body, fingertips tracing the waistband of Levi’s trousers. But instead of dipping beneath the tight material, Eren’s fingertips continued their path, grazing Levi’s erection with a featherlight touch that shivered across Levi’s skin. He didn’t really know what he was doing, or supposed to be doing; his actions guided by some primal impulse. He wanted to make Levi swear again, to gasp with that high-pitched breathiness.

He pressed his palm against Levi’s crotch, feeling the hardness and warmth. Levi’s lips parted, a soft moan filling the silence of the room. Eren moved his palm, gripping Levi through his trousers, and rubbed.

“Shit,” Levi groaned, hips canting upwards.

“That feel good?” Eren asked.

Levi answered by cupping Eren’s cock, dragging his hand from base to tip, fingers curling, “you tell me.”

“Yes,” Eren sighed, mimicking Levi’s movements. He had thought it wouldn’t be that different, having someone else’s hand touching him instead of his own, but it was. Levi’s hand, even through the layers, was burning hot. God, he wanted to feel him. Properly. Nothing in between to separate them. It was a dangerous game that they were playing, Eren knew it. His death warrant had been signed that day in Trost when he rose from the debris, all naked muscle and weaponised rage. A fifteen meter tall spear for the Survey Corps to wield. But he was not afraid, Levi was splayed out beneath him, his hand stroking his cock, Eren was lost and confused and so incredibly uncertain, but he was not afraid.

Shakily, he moved his hand back up to the waistband of Levi’s trousers, this time hooking his fingers in the material. Levi adjusted his hips, lifting them from the bed so that Eren could pull the material over the swell of his ass and down his muscled thighs. Levi’s body was incredible, reminiscent of a sculpture Armin had shown him once. The only difference was his cock, straining against the thinner material of his underwear. The sculptures always made that part seem smaller. Eren licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” Levi teased.

Eren shook his head, because as much as he did like the sight before him, it wasn’t enough. He had meant what he said. He knew what he wanted, and he was tired of waiting for it. His hands returned to Levi’s hips, dragging the underwear down until it joined his trousers on the floor. Levi’s cock was flushed, beaded with pre-cum, and lying heavy on his stomach. Eren eyed it hungrily, hands working hurriedly to rid himself of the confines of his own clothing. When they were both finally naked Eren smiled, unable to conceal his eagerness. Levi chuckled, pulling Eren into a quick kiss. When they parted, he held out two fingers, brushing them against Eren’s swollen lips.

“I need you to suck on them,” he said. 

Eren blushed, but guided the digits into his mouth with his tongue, finding that he liked the way they pressed against it. There was still something dirty about it though, as he worked to coat Levi’s fingers in his saliva, making them as wet as he possibly could, knowing the reason for it. The thought of what would come next made his cock twitch against his thigh. Levi noticed, and loosely gripped it in his hand, smearing pre-cum down the length to smooth the glide of his fist. Eren whined, sound muffled by the fingers still in his mouth, and again when Levi withdrew them.

“It’ll feel weird at first,” Levi warned, as he reached behind Eren, trailing one wet finger along his ass, “and it might hurt a bit.”

“I know…I’ve uh…I’ve touched myself there before,” Eren admitted, shyly.

Levi raised a brow in surprise, then smirked, fingertip pressing against Eren’s hole, “how many did you take?”

“Two,” Eren replied, rutting back against Levi’s hand. 

Levi hummed, circling the puckered skin teasingly, “you’ll need to do better than that, if you want my cock. You do want it, right Eren?” he questioned, tone dark and lightly mocking. Eren moaned, overwhelmed by the dual sensations of Levi’s fist and fingers. “Say it.”

“I want it,” Eren gasped, hips thrusting into Levi’s fist. Levi smirked, continuing to lightly press against the skin surrounding Eren’s hole, helping him to relax before he slid in carefully up to the first knuckle. Eren sighed, hips stuttering, encouraging Levi to press in further. He worked Eren open slowly, not wanting to hurt him. It was too dry, each drag of his finger rough against Eren’s walls. But Eren didn’t seem to mind it, he was gasping and moaning, practically grinding against Levi’s hand in desperation. God, he was so fucking needy. Withdrawing his hand, Levi ignored Eren’s whimper and dribbled more spit onto his middle finger, before pressing both digits in and scissoring them apart. 

Eren fucking _keened_ , thighs shaking. He looked so good like this, sweat glistened on his skin, plastering his hair to his forehead where it had fallen in tangled half-curls. “Levi, please,” he begged. The hand on Eren’s cock stilled, moving to cup his jaw, dragging him into yet another bruising kiss, while the other continued to work him open, fingers curling against his walls. It was wet and hot and so tight that Levi held no preconceptions about how long he would last. He could have cum already, if he had wanted to. Eren’s voice alone enough to send him over the edge.

“You’re doing so good,” Levi praised, a third finger teasing at Eren’s hole, “so good, for me.”

Eren panted, head hanging low as Levi pressed in a third finger. He mouthed at Eren’s neck, sucking on the tender skin to distract him from the slight burn; this was the one that would hurt. But Eren took it well, hips moving to pull him in deeper. He had always had a high pain tolerance, but it was more than just that. He liked the way it felt, Levi’s fingers stretching him, rubbing at his inner walls, places that only he himself had ever touched. He noticed though, that Levi was purposefully avoiding that one place where the nerves clustered together. He would brush against it, close enough to leave Eren choking on his breath, but never directly touch it. It was borderline cruel.

“Fuck, Levi,” he whined, “please, please you got to…you got to…”

“I got to what?” Levi asked, thrusting his fingers into Eren mercilessly.

“ _Touch me_ ,” Eren answered, moaning shamelessly.

“Aren’t I, though?”

“It’s not - fuck - it’s not _enough_ ,” Eren cried, and Levi finally - _finally_ \- curled his fingers at just the right angle to white out Eren’s vision, phosphenes forming in the ensuing haze. Levi continued to fuck him open after that, massaging at his prostrate every couple of strokes, until Eren’s voice was scratched raw from all of the noise he was making.

“Do you want to come, Eren?” Levi asked, when he felt Eren’s walls clench around him, “do you want to come with my fingers buried inside of you?”

“No,” he gasped, “no I want - _God_ \- I want your cock.”

Levi smiled, sucking the skin of Eren’s neck back into his mouth as he withdrew his fingers. Eren sighed at the sudden emptiness, but then Levi was pulling him close, teeth nipping along Eren’s throat, while his legs moved to frame Eren’s own. He didn’t miss the way Levi winced as they shifted position, concern flashing in his eyes, before Levi’s hand was running down his side, the touch gentle and reassuring. _Don’t worry about me_ \- it said.

“I’ll go slow, okay? But if you want me to stop, tell me.”

Eren nodded, “I trust you.”

Levi’s heart swelled, warmth rushing through him as he carefully guided Eren onto his cock, hands gripping his hips. He had prepared him as much as he could, given their circumstances, but with only pre-cum and sweat as lubrication it would be rough, and he really - _really_ \- did not want to hurt him. It was challenging though, as the head of his cock breached the first ring of muscle, all he wanted to do was to thrust upwards, bury himself in that tight warm heat. But he restrained himself, gritting his teeth as he eased Eren slowly down, watching his expression for any indication that he was in pain. When he was finally flush with Eren’s ass, he paused, giving Eren time to adjust to his length, to being filled so completely.

Eren’s chest heaved with every breath, hands splayed across Levi’s ribcage. He could feel his heartbeat beneath his palms, his cock pulsing inside him. It burned, like holding onto hot coals, but he didn’t want to let go. It felt good, better, when he began to slowly shift his hips, gently grinding against Levi, who gasped, nails digging into Eren’s skin. 

“That’s good, Eren,” he praised, “that’s really good.”

Eren moaned, brows furrowed in concentration as he lifted himself gently, feeling Levi’s cock slip free from his body before he lowered himself back down. He was a bit nervous, being the one in control, but Levi’s grip on his hips helped hold him steady. He continued to lift himself, lightly bouncing on Levi’s cock, and after a while, Levi began to thrust shallowly back into him. “Fuck,” he cried, as Levi buried himself deeper, “fuck, _Levi_ ,” and God, the way he called his name - it was like he owned it.

He began to thrust harder, matching with Eren’s movements. His cock pushing in deep as Eren bottomed out. They were both panting, the room echoing with the sound of their breathing. The smell of sex and sweat perfumed the air. Levi couldn’t tell you the last time he had felt so good, Eren was a perfect fit in his arms. Every cry of his name was like a lick of flame against his skin. Eren was going to ruin him, already he could feel himself coming apart, the pressure building rapidly.

“Goddamnit Eren,” he groaned.

Eren moaned, the sound incredibly loud against the stone walls, as he pushed down on Levi’s chest. He was bouncing faster, fucking himself on Levi’s cock. Lost in sensation. He could feel Levi’s nails biting into his skin, and knew he would wake up bruised.

“Please,” he cried, tears wetting his lashes, “I can’t - _fuck_.”

Levi’s hand wrapped around his cock, jacking him off in time to his thrusts, while his other hand remained on Eren’s hip. His thighs were shaking from exertion, trembling beneath Levi’s grip. He was surrounded by Levi, their bodies knit so closely together that they could barely move, and still Eren wanted more. Leaning down, he pressed their lips messily together, teeth clacking as they gasped into each other’s mouths. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but it was everything a kiss should be. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Levi murmured, pulling back just enough to see Eren’s eyes close, lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“I’m close,” he gasped, hips stuttering. Levi held him firmly, the head of his cock rubbing continuously against Eren’s prostate.

“Come for me, baby,” Levi urged, planting kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, “show me how good I make you feel.”

Eren cursed, burrowing his head in the crook of Levi’s shoulder as he came with a shout, walls clenching around Levi’s cock. Levi continued to stroke him through his orgasm, thrusts erratic as he chased his own release. It didn’t take long, he had been on edge ever since Eren brought him to the bed with that look in his eyes. Forest green ringed in orange fire. He had looked at Levi as if he wanted to engulf him, and as Levi sank his teeth into Eren’s shoulder, climaxing with the taste of iron and Eren’s name in his mouth, he couldn’t help but to think that he had.

“Levi,” Eren sighed afterwards, gingerly lifting himself off of Levi’s softened cock. 

“Yeah?” Levi mumbled, handing him a discarded shirt to use as a rag. 

“I’m glad I met you,” he said, gently wiping it across Levi’s chest and between his thighs, “that it was you who found me after Trost.” Levi smiled fondly. Eren’s body was curled up against his, fingers splayed over his heartbeat. The last rays of the sun blending with the first light of the moon, dancing like embers across the twisted sheets. 

“Me too,” he whispered.

**____________________**

_“Have you ever played with fire?” Erwin had asked him that morning, looking at Levi curiously._

_“No, I’m not a fucking idiot,” he had replied._

_Erwin smiled, “not all fire burns, Captain. You will understand this, soon.”_


End file.
